Release
by Irreplacabelle
Summary: He felt anguish, he felt volatile, but most of all, he felt desperate. "I want... release" DM/HP slash, LEMON! You have been warned!


**Summary; **He felt anguish, he felt volatile, but most of all, he felt desperate. "I want... _release_"

**A/N; **My little HP/DM one-shot, that I conjured up out of pure frustration. It's always good to let go right?

**Disclaimer; **Dude... I _wish._

* * *

He felt anguish, he felt volatile, but most of all, he felt desperate.

Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizardry World was _desperate_.

_How pathetic…_he chides himself as he scuttles to Potions class, watching his feet, not what was in front of him, which was a stupid thing to do.

Rounding the corner he ran smack-dab into an unsuspecting victim making them rebound from the impact and fall flat on their arses a few feet away from each other.

"Bloody hell Potter! What the fuck?! Look where you're bloody going!"

Harry looks up and blinks.

And then twice more.

And _smirks_.

_This, is just too bloody perfect…_

All those volatile emotions, all that desperation and anguish had finally found something to be channelled into. The timing couldn't be better. Getting up, Harry marches over to his arch rival and grabbing him by the front of his robes, pulls his up and slams him against the wall, letting the blonde's feet dangle in the air.

"Potter what the fuck?!" Draco explodes as he struggles to pull out of his enemy's grip, but once he stares into those intense, emerald green eyes he freezes, not letting the shock he felt show on his face.

The hot-blooded instability shown in those green orbs makes a shudder of fear skate down the blonde's slender back, watching the anguish, the raw animalistic hunger and pure _desperation _engulf him, trying to drown him.

"P-Potter" Draco stutters out, in a very un-Malfoyish way, his cold, indifferent façade escape him to make way for the fear that was drowning him at the piercing gaze.

And all the Golden Boy could do was smile, his lips twisting up in a sadistic, twisted, evil smile that makes Draco Malfoy actually fear for his life. Looking into the unpredictable green, he could see the same sick satisfaction of having his prey cornered that he had once seen in the eyes of the Dark Lord himself and it scared him.

But Harry Potter didn't hate him enough to want to kill him… _right?!_

"Oh my, _Draco_" Draco shudders at the tone Harry took as he rolled the 'R' in his name, the deep, almost lustful sound making Draco's self preservation fall into a full on panic.

"P-Potter, are you okay? What sick, fucked-up spell has someone cast over you? Or have you gone completely off the deep end?!" Draco manages to choke out as he felt his back sliding down the cold, stone wall as his Gryffindor rival let him down, back onto his feet without letting go of his grip on the poor boy's robes.

Harry moves closer to Draco, pressing against the other slightly as he places his free hand beside the blonde Slytherin's head, blocking his escape.

"_Draco_" the raven haired Gryffindor purrs once again, making Draco shudder "I haven't been okay in a long, long time, no one, I repeat _no one _could make this empty desperation up with a mere spell or curse, this is me gone completely…" Harry moves even closer, tilting his head slightly to slide his tongue over Draco's ear "…off the deep end, as you so cleverly put it"

An angry growl escapes Draco as he jerks his head away from Harry's hot tongue, disgust clearly shown on his pale face.

Where did Potter get off touching him like... like _that_?!

"Cat got your tongue?" the Golden Boy questions, clearly amused.

"Get your filthy hands off me Potter" the Ice Prince spat, snapping out of it, only for Harry to openly laugh at him in amusement.

"Filthy? I'll have you know that I bathe regularly Draco"

"And stop calling me Draco! You have no right to call me that. You're the _enemy_" Draco hisses and Harry merely raises an eyebrow.

"You can always call me Harry you know" it wasn't a suggestion, it was a challenge and Draco couldn't resist it.

"Well then _Harry_" Draco purrs, rolling the 'R's' in Harry's name as a mocking gesture to the Gryffindor's purr of his own name, unknowingly fuelling the hunger Draco had seen in his eyes.

That very same hunger, fused with the volatile desperation, was turning the raven haired boy lustful and Draco visibly shook as he felt and saw Harry's eyes wander slowly, carefully, over Draco's tense body in appreciation as a scandalizing, completely sick thought crosses the Boy-Who-Lived's unstable mind.

"W-Wait, why are you looking at me l-like I'm f-fucking... fucking-"

"Delicious" Harry supplies for him, emphasizing the word by licking his lips hungrily.

When the Golden Boy met the Ice Prince's gaze, it held a challenge, asking him without words to fight him, fight tooth and nail to resist everything Harry inflicted on him.

How could Draco deny him?

"W-What do you want f-from me H-Harry?" Draco finally questions as Harry nuzzles his nose against the pale skin of his neck, breathing him in.

"I want... _release_" he whispers gently, waiting for the shivers in Draco's body to subside before continuing "I want to let it go, I want to fight, I want a challenge, I want exhaustion to take over my mind, body and soul, I want to feel the physical contact of skin on skin, I want the pain, to drown out everything, I want to feel nothing, be numb. But most of all Draco what I want right now is _you._ I want to see you, smell you, hear you, touch you, taste you... do I have your permission, or shall I fight you for it?"

Draco stays silent, breathing heavily as he feels his heart quicken with each word, feels the heat of the other boy's body as it rests flush against his own heated body, feels the toned thigh between his own and the obvious arousal of the saviour pressed against his thigh.

Harry waits patiently for Draco's reply, knowing that either way, he would get release.

Draco felt his own repressed emotions, the desire, pain and anxiety by a single, unintentional push on Harry's part explode from his carefully constructed dam.

Harry watched with sick amusement.

Composing himself, forcefully stopping his body from shaking with all the whirling emotions, Draco looks his arch rival, and the raven haired, green eyed boy his body was craving for and against before he opens his mouth and whispers harshly; "Fuck off Potter"

Harry lost it, going completely over the edge and plunging into murky waters as he smashes his lips against Draco's, who in turn grips the front of Harry's robes and shoves him away.

Their eyes meet in a passionate fury before Draco tackles Harry to the cold floor and punches him, watching with sick pleasure as Harry's head snaps to the side and immediately his jaw starts to redden. Harry growls as his messy locks are pulled and his head slams down to the floor, looking up into stormy silver before those soft, pouty lips are once again reunited with his own. Harry grabs the silky locks of platinum and shoves Draco's head back, emitting a soft hiss from the blonde before shoving him backwards, smiling at the loud thud his arch rival made in the empty halls of Hogwarts as he collides with the floor. Sitting up Harry crawls over to the dazed Slytherin, sitting up on his knees in front of him. Snapping into his senses just as Harry pulls him up to straddle the raven's lap, Draco wraps his elegant pale fingers into the messy locks and slams their lips together, both parting their lips and tilting their heads, registering slightly how easily they fitted together. Draco's tongue was warm and moist and tastes faintly of chocolate as it rubs and licks at Harry's tongue, which tastes like pumpkin juice as it wraps around Draco's.

"F-Fuck" Draco pants as they come up for air and Harry's lips twitch in a small smile.

"We need to get to… to Potions" Harry pants back as his hands find Draco's arse and pull him closer, grinding their erections softly together making Draco hiss, then gasp.

Draco shoves down all his urges to take the raven haired Gryffindor right there in the corridor and stands up abruptly, nodding hastily but not bothering to fix his appearance, noticing his rival's eyes watching the movement of his swollen, red lips before he finally rose and follows Draco to Potions class.

"Potter! How dare you come late to my class! Detention and 50 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape barks at him immediately but Harry just can't muster up the feelings he needed to care, taking his usual seat.

Seeing the molested look on his godson's face, the disheveled hair and robes, the swollen, red lips and the look of frustrated lust in his molten silver orbs then noticing Potter in the same state he barks out "Draco, a word after class" before turning back to his lesson.

***HPDM***

Class was over.

The thought barely registered through Harry's head, although nothing could really penetrate through the thick cloud of sexual tension he felt between him and a certain blonde Slytherin.

By the end of the lesson, the class was more anxious to leave than normal; the sparking tension in the air upon Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's arrival had become so intense if was unnerving, even Ron and Hermione couldn't wait to get out of the best friend's presence.

As soon as the words 'dismissed' had left Snape's snarling sneer (try saying that really fast four times) the class had jumped up and rushed out without packing up their things properly, deciding it was best to pack everything into their bags on the way out, shoving each other out the door in a desperate attempt to get as far away from the rivals as soon as possible.

Neither Harry nor Draco noticed; although Snape was clearly amused by the scrambling students before his cold black eyes trained on his godson, who –through clouded silver- steeled his eyes at his godfather and rose an eyebrow, waiting for the man to speak.

"Would you care to explain to me, what you and Mr. Potter over there were doing before you entered my class looking flustered?" his eyes flickered to Harry, who seemed rather emotionless at the moment, if you ignore the intense, fiery, lustful look directed at Draco.

"We got into a fight, as usual…" Draco drawls, turning to return Harry's intense gaze with a burning gaze of his own "It had just slightly… _different_ circumstances from all our other fights… _I suppose_" he mused.

Now Snape could sense the same intense and sparking sexual tension his students had felt and was rather queasy, the next question reluctantly escaping his mouth "Different how?"

It was Harry that broke the silence as he broke his intense staring contest with the blonde to pack his things "Well for one, I've never, _ever_ kissed let alone _snogged _Draco until today, so I guess that counts for something doesn't it?" Draco packed his things and rose as Harry did, locking silver to emerald once again.

Snape twitched, half way between disturbed and disgusted by the two wizards before him. He knew, from their actions and words, or _lack of_ rather, that nothing was going to stop the two from finishing what they had started.

"_Go_" he growls.

Draco breaks eye contact and nods at his godfather before walking to the exit, Harry following.

"_Potter_? I'll let you off from your detention… _this time_. But don't think I'll be so lenient next time you fail to come to class on time" Harry paid the professor no mind as he disappeared, after Draco, out of the classroom, leaving a very troubled Snape inside.

***HPDM***

The Great Hall was silent as two boys entered.

They turn and walk to their respected table and sat edgily with their friends, who didn't dare utter a word, let alone question the boys about the other. Tension was thick around the boys and no one dared to get close enough to see if they could help. So the chatter started up as the students blatantly ignored the Ice Prince and Golden Boy.

Eventually though, Draco, not being at all patient, stood and slammed his goblet onto the table before storming over to the Gryffindor table in silence.

Harry either didn't realize all was silent again, or didn't care, and even when he felt a presence behind him, knowing it was Draco from all the sudden wands pointed behind him, he didn't feel the need to look up or turn from his uneaten food.

That was of course, until his face was shoved into it.

"You bloody git! What the hell?!" Ron had screeched in his friend's defense, only for Harry to look up and glare at the red head, who immediately shut up and sat down as Harry wiped what he could from his face.

Only to have it shoved back into his food.

Harry stood and whirled on Draco, who growls at Harry in disgust and possessiveness before Harry grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, their lips mere inches away from the others.

Draco's hot, ragged breath against Harry's tanned skin was enough to elicit a soft wanton moan from Harry's lips as he shoves the blonde away from him before connecting a fist to Draco's abdomen.

Draco lost his breath quickly and didn't have time to get it back as Harry tackles him to the floor and punches him again, once, twice, thrice into his ribs before Draco recollects enough thought to buck his hips, pressing his erection flush against Harry's, earning himself a small gasp, before successfully shoving the other off him, twisting himself on top of Harry, straddling his form.

Breathing heavily, Draco pins Harry's wrists down onto the cold floor and glares deep into those foreboding green eyes before Harry bucks his hips, grinding his erection against Draco's.

Before he could stop himself, Draco's head had snapped back and a loud moan had been ripped from his throat as he rutted against the boy beneath him.

Collected gasps were heard as Draco gracelessly scrambled to his feet before pulling Harry to his feet and dragging the dark haired wizard out of the Great Hall in a flurry of robes, leaving the murmurs of shock and excitement.

Seamus Finnegan nudges Neville Longbottom who grins sheepishly and hands over the galleons he owned for losing the bet he'd placed, unnoticed to all.

***HPDM***

They were running, running so fast they were almost a blur, Draco running from green and Harry running after silver.

They were undeniably hard, panting, sweating, and desperate to reach their destination.

The password for the Head Boy's room had escaped, screamed, even before Draco had even reached the portrait, flying through the entrance and pivoting as Harry entered before there was a soft 'click' and the entrance was closed.

Draco shoves Harry against the portrait and slams their mouths together harshly, groping at Harry's clothed body as their tongues fought for dominance. Weaving fingers ruthlessly through raven locks, Draco yanks Harry's head back and ravishes the raven wizard's mouth again smirking triumphantly when Harry submits and lets Draco's tongue explore his mouth, moaning shakily as his hands found their way underneath the back of the blonde's shirt, clawing at his back in surrendered pleasure.

Draco found himself flush against Harry and rutting urgently against him, answered back by Harry rutting against him, the sensations were overwhelming, their erections grinding against the others almost painfully, lips pressed, bruised and swollen as Draco's tongue dominated Harry's mouth and Harry broke the skin of Draco's back in long, pleasure-induced scratches.

"F-Fuck Draco!" Harry pants once the Slytherin's tongue had retreated from his mouth and the lips once pressed firm against his own was biting harshly at his neck breaking open skin "**Oh Merlin, yesss"**

At the sound of those breathed Parseltongue words Draco lost complete control groaning loudly he came, hard, with Harry and then they collapsed down on their knees, panting, trying in vain to regain their breath.

It wasn't over, not by a long shot; they were still considerably hard, even after their simultaneous orgasms.

By now, Draco's eyes were almost black by unrestrained lust and Harry's eyes had changed completely to more of a hazel in lust, something that made them groan in agonizing pleasure as their eyes met.

Harry wanted Draco naked, and fast.

Draco wanted Harry naked, and fast.

With those thoughts in mind, Draco's magic washes over Harry at the exact moment Harry's washes over Draco's and suddenly they _were_ naked, having vanished the other's clothes.

The both rose and for a moment just stared, fixated, on the other's body. Draco begins walking backwards and Harry surges forward, Draco collapsing down onto the sofa as Harry collapses into his lap, both gasping at the sensation of skin on hot, sensitive skin. Mind cloud over once again and they found themselves in another heated snog, Draco relenting and letting Harry dominate his mouth. Draco's lithe, elegant fingers snake down, amid all the groping to wrap around his own and Harry's cocks and gently tugged, making throaty moans rip from their throats before they began rutting against each other, the feel of their erections sliding against the others, Draco's hand enclosed tightly around both shafts was pulsing mind shattering pleasure through even nerve ending in their bodies as Harry rips his lips away from Draco's which were swollen, red and moist.

Harry had enough of all this petty foreplay and stuck an index finger into Draco's mouth, who greedily sucks, purring at the sudden intrusion on his mouth. Harry adds a second finger, than a third before removing all three and getting off Draco's lap to lay back on the sofa, legs spread wantonly as his wet fingers trail down, agonizingly slow, to their destination.

Letting one finger circle his virgin hole, he watches the other boys reaction, the panting from slightly parted, bruised lips, the shaking and those almost black eyes trailing the movement of his finger lustfully. Not being able to hold himself back any longer to tease his blonde enemy-turned-lover Harry shoves a finger inside himself and immediately bucks, his eyes rolling back and closing as an almost scream escapes him.

Draco watches Harry ride his finger in a trance, completely turned on by the sight of Harry abandoning himself, impaling himself on his finger as he inserts the second and third, stretching his hole, his skin flushed and sweaty, swollen red lips parted as moans escape him and the look of pure pleasure graced his features. Draco growls predatorily as he rips the raven's fingers out and mutters a quick lubrication spell on his pulsing, engorged cock, barely registering the fact that he did it wandlessly, pulling Harry's hips up and positioning himself at Harry's abused entrance.

Harry's eyes open slightly and looking up through his dark eyelashes Harry wraps his legs around Draco's waist as his arms clasp onto the blonde's shoulders, digging into the flesh, waiting impatiently for Draco inside of him.

He wasn't waiting long, Draco was sheathed inside of Harry fully within a matter of seconds, slamming straight into that bundle of nerves making Harry cry out Draco's name, nails digging into the pale flesh of Draco's shoulders and then clawing against his back as Draco leans over and busies himself with making as many marks on Harry's neck, shoulder and chest as humanly possible as he thrusts hard and fast into Harry, completely abandoning himself.

Draco is pushed back roughly and shoved onto his back as Harry crawls over him and impales himself on Draco's shaft quickly; resuming his abandoned, fevered thrusts, reveling in how much _deeper_ Draco was inside him. Draco quickly finds Harry's hips and helps steady his thrusts, meeting everyone one with his own as Harry leans down and bites Draco's ear before trailing those bites down the pale neck, marking him before sitting up and arching, a scream ripping from his throat as Draco began pumping him in time with their desperate thrusts.

"Draco, I'm s-so-" Harry pants out.

"Come for me Harry" Draco groans before grabbing a fist full of those unruly black locks and crashing Harry's lips down on his own.

And with that, they both came.

Pulling away Harry let his head fall onto Draco's shoulder as he slid out of Harry with a sigh, Harry's body completely collapsing on the blonde underneath. Neither moved nor spoke, focused entirely on their breathing. Finally though, when they regained their breath, each suddenly realized what their lust-induced haze had let them do.

Why didn't the thought of sleeping with the supposed enemy completely disgust the pair?

Harry sits up and looks down at the blonde and gasps slightly. Nothing could compare to the sexy sight before him. Draco looked well and truly shagged, platinum blonde locks stuck to his face and stuck up around him at odd angles, making it look like a halo around his head, lips swollen and red, and his skin was sweaty and flushed, glowing with post-orgasmic shudders which contrasted beautifully with the deep purple bruises along his neck. He looked totally relaxed lying under Harry.

Draco was thinking about how fantastic Harry looked above him, his hair even more unruly from their ministrations as some locks stuck to his sweaty forehead, lips almost purple and swollen, his tanned skin was looking like gold as it shimmered with sweat and a post-orgasmic glow, with not-as-noticeable hickeys adoring his throat. He looked out of breath but otherwise completely sated.

The silence was comfortable, but unbearable. How could they handle torturous silence after hearing such sweet noises coming from the other?

It was Draco that made the first move, clearing his throat before stating, in his usual drawl; "Harry, mind getting off me? You aren't exactly light ya know"

Harry chuckles, voice deep and rich, almost husky as he slid off Draco, standing beside the sofa before sweeping his eyes over Draco once more swiftly.

"You look well and truly _fucked_" Harry muses, to which one elegant eyebrow is raised in response.

"Such eloquent sentences from the Chosen One, as per usual" Draco's voice held neither the usual malice, nor sarcasm at the usual remark; he sounded more… amused?

"I couldn't think of a better way to express how absolutely, stunningly, undeniably _gorgeous _and _orgasmic_ you look laying there, with your hair fanned out around you like a halo. Who would of thought that even after being shagged into a sofa you could look like a perfect little angel?" Draco's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline at the remark but Harry merely smirks, in a way that would make –and did make- a Malfoy proud before replying; "I suppose that was more eloquent, wasn't it?"

Draco said nothing, what could he possibly say to the sweetest, mostheart-wrenching thing _anyone_ had ever said to him? The people he'd been with –both guys and girls- had just shagged him and left, simple as that. Draco felt somewhat nervous as a thought crossed his mind. What if Harry was one of those people? The feelings that washed over him, rather than the thought itself, shocked Draco.

_Why do I care whether this is a one off thing…? His my enemy! We've been enemies for years! I… we… oh who the fuck am I kidding? I've been in love with him since 4__th__ year… that's why I jumped at the chance to be his release, why I put up with the brutality he used when he took me and why my heart will shatter the minute he walks out of my dorm and doesn't-_

Draco's thought pattern was halted as Harry's lips brush his in a sweet chaste kiss, leaving his once throbbing lips tingling. Looking up he met the warm gaze of his only school rival, and the boy-who-he-was-madly-in-love-with Draco felt his lips involuntarily twitch into a smile.

"If you're thinking what I think you just were than I suggest you stop Draco" Harry finally whispers softly and Draco blinks in confusion.

"Y-You… don't understand Harry! I… I-"

"I love you too" Draco's heart stopped for a moment "When I turned down your hand in first year I felt almost empty. When we became enemies I was happy -amongst other things- to think I could see you every day. When you were attacked –albeit merely scratched- by Buckbeak I was scared for your wellbeing. I fell in love with your confidence, and arrogance, and your spoiled brat attitude and when I saw you crying-" Draco visible flinched at the memory "-I fell in love with you all over again, so yes maybe the whole 'release' thing was an excuse to get you into bed-"

"-Sofa-"

"-and maybe I knew you wouldn't back down from a challenge from me, no matter what it entailed which made me so sure of myself. But my intention was that maybe, if I got you into bed-"

"-Sofa, Harry, sofa-"

"Maybe then I could get into your heart as well" Harry concludes and Draco's heart wouldn't stop fluttering.

Harry waited for his reaction, knowing he was still processing the confession.

When he did speak, Harry couldn't stop the overly wide grin that plastered onto his face; "I've loved you since 4th year Harry, I don't ever want to be without you now that I know I have you"

Draco had finally risen from the couch and now had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist.

Harry nods, still grinning before motioning to Draco's bedroom as he replied "Seeing as you so willingly pointed out that we made love to each other on the sofa, mind taking me to bed?"

Draco just gave him a seductive grin and tugged him towards his canopy bed without a word.

* * *

**Review? Pwetty pwease? I'll be forever grateful!**

**For those who would like a second chapter... got any ideas?**


End file.
